Vision of a perfect destruction
by Just-A-Little-Crazed
Summary: AU: Naomi has had visions ever since she was young, but what happens when she is plagued by a vision that leads her to question her life and leads her to someone who could be everything she never knew she was searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone :)

Ok first fanfiction all up in here. I have read so many amazing stories I thought i would try my hand at one of my own.  
>I have rated it 'M' just to be on the safe side. I have the basic story in my head but Im not really sure how 'involved' its gonna get so if we stick to that rating there can be no problems.<p>

I dont own Skins, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories :P )

If you like my story please drop me a review, or even if you have suggestions / criticisms, im open to anything.

This chapter is from Naomi's POV. They might all be or they might not be I still havent 100% decided yet.

Yea I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy =]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**"**_**You took her from me and made her fall in love with you. You messed with her head and turned her against me! You took everything from me! I tried to warn you away but you just wouldn't take the hint would you? Well now it's your turn. Now im taking everything from you."  
><strong>_**_Everything goes dark as I hear the bullet explode from the gun in her hand._**

I bolt awake, hand clutching my chest, skin damn with sweat. Three nights with the same vision, three nights waking clutching an invisible bullet wound. Even though I know there won't be any, I lift my hand to my face and check for blood. I have been having visions since I was a little girl but never the same one so frequently or so vividly. I desperately try to piece it together. I never get to see anything before or after the girl's words or the gun shot. Even though I sometimes have visions through the eyes of others close to me, this time I knew it was me the girl was directing her fury at. I just had no idea who the girl was or who I had apparently taken from her. In the vision I can't see the girls face, her features are fuzzy. Distorted almost, although I think even if I could see her face I wouldn't recognize her.

A loud snore beside me breaks me out of my thoughts.  
>Cook had slept through my vision as usual. Someone could burst into our bedroom and shoot me for real and he would still manage to stay asleep. He is definitely a heavy sleeper. I look at him and smile sadly. Ok that's not strictly true. His unbroken slumber was more likely due to the bottle of vodka, countless beers and various drugs he made his way through last night.<br>_And every other night for the last few months…  
><em>I pushed the though out of my head and instead go back to focusing on my vision. Obviously its just a case of mistaken identity or the girl is some sort of nutter. For a start im straight. I have a boyfriend for Christ sake so the idea of me taking some girl from another girl is totally crazy, especially by doing something to make her fall in love with me. Plus it's not like my visions always come true exactly as I think.

I chuckle quietly as I remember a vision from when I was younger. I had been convinced that Jesus was coming to Bristol to live with me and my mum while he made some huge worldly decisions. (in the vision he had mentioned 'big plans'). It turned out to be another of my mothers strays she had taken in who looked like Jesus, called himself Jesus but most certainly was not the son of God. Oh and the big plans? A model of a lighthouse made out of toothpicks. How I managed to co-inhabit with such weirdo's for so long and not end up mentally damaged I don't know.

I glance over at the clock on my bedside table. 6am. No point going back to sleep now, assuming I even could. Another hour and the alarm would go off anyway alerting me to another wonderful day of work.

As I wander around the room grabbing clothes and a towel for the shower I cast another glance at Cook. I had never noticed before just how much he looked like a lost little boy when he slept. I guess underneath all his bravado and drunken attitude that's all he really was. Even though we were together we were so very apart.  
>Both clinging on to anything we could to stop our inner demons dragging us away.<p>

Is this what love is? I though sadly. Being with someone just to feel less lonely? Every kiss and every caress just a means of release or way to distract you from how shit everything really is?

Or is love pointing a gun at the person taking it from you? Being so scared of losing someone that you could do the unthinkable?

Stop it Naomi I scold myself, focus on getting through the day not on things you cannot explain or change.

As I make my way to the bathroom I cant stop part of me wondering who the girl is and how it feels to have her love me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Again :)

2nd chapter in less than a week, very lucky for all you guys who wanna read more of my story =P Cant promise all updates will be this quick but if you show me some nice reviews it might encourage me a little?

Also I was planning on working on this chapter a little more..However im being dragged out to get very drunk so I apologies for any and all grammatical / spelling errors.

I dont own Skins, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories :P )

This chapter is from Naomi's POV again.

Yea I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy =]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Here's you change. Enjoy your meal"__

I force my lips into a fake smile and try to pretend I give a shit about the guy in front of me, his food and this crappy job.  
>He grunts an inaudible response and waddles off with his tray of heart disease.<p>

"Tosser" I mumble under my breath.

"Now now Naomi that's no way to speak about our customers. We have a reputation to uphold here at Bessie's Burgers and if you can't be part of our happy working family and respect that reputation then maybe you're not cut out for this job hmm?"_  
><em>  
>Shit. I didn't realize Steve my boss had been stood behind me. I turn round to see him wearing a smug shit eating grin. Prick. He knows for a fact I need this job and he gets some sort of sick pleasure reminding me how much power he has over me.<p>

"I wouldn't want to have to fire you Naomi, you have certain 'assets' that I find very appealing"_  
><em>  
>As he says it his eyes shamelessly look down and stare leeringly at my tits. Oh my god. I am actually going to knock this fucker out, I give him my best Campbell death stare as I prepare to tell him exactly where he can shove his job..<p>

"Don't mind her Steve, her aunt flow is visiting this week so she is a little cranky this time of the month uno?"

Bloody Effy. I swear she is like some sort of Ninja, you never hear her arrive or leave or even know she is around till she speaks. I shoot her my best 'what the hell you playing at look' but she conveniently decides not to notice.

"yes…well ermm…I have paperwork and stuff to do so..both of you get back to work"

Steve hurries off muttering something about too much information.

"Well thanks Eff I think, im sure there were other things you could have said to get the wanker to stop staring at my rack but.."

"You had the vision again didn't you?"_  
><em>  
>She is looking at me, but with Effy its feels more like she is looking into me, she can tell what im thinking and feeling without me even having to do anything. That doesn't mean I ever just blurt things right out and make it easy for her. Naomi Campbell is not an open book.<p>

"Effy.." I begin, my tone a slight warning that I didn't want to discuss it again.

"So you did".

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes at her.

"Ok yes I did, but this morning I decided that its probably just some crazy over jealous lesbian, threatening every girl her girlfriend takes a 2nd look at, even if the girl is STRAIGHT like I am."  
>(This evokes a smirk and raised eyebrow from Effy)<br>"So im just gonna ignore the visions and do my best to stay away from any girls and their psycho girlfriends, that way the vision has no way of happening. So step one of that is to NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN. Ok?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I haven't seen a vision get to you this much since Charlie, and we both remember how close you came to going off the deep end"

I close my eyes as the memory washes over me.  
><em><strong>"I know things have been rough since your dad left.."<br>"He left because im a freak"  
>"Naomi you are not a freak. Your gift is part of you and makes you who you are. Your father left because he is a weak and stupid man, he may not of been able to see how special you are but everyone else can."<br>"But my vision.."  
>"Had nothing to do with him walking out. He has many flaws sweetheart and we are better off without him".<br>She pulls me into a tight hug and kisses the top of my head.  
>"Anyway I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes"<br>I watch as she walks into the kitchen and I decide to humor her. I feel something warm and heavy get placed into my arms, I open my eyes to find a big pair of inquisitive green eyes staring up at me. I feel an instant rush of love and I cuddle the little bundle closer to my chest.  
>"You like him then? Well I assume it's a 'him' that's what the women at the pet shop told me anyway. Come on say something or has a cat got your tongue? Or I guess dog in this case!" She begins to laugh loudly at her own joke.<br>"He is amazing mum thank you. I…I love you" Oh god. She looks like she is about to cry, she will probably be telling people of this moment for years.  
>"I know love, I love you too. So what you gonna name the little fella?"<br>I look down at him again and his name instantly springs to my head.  
>"Charlie. His name is Charlie"….<strong>_

_**For the next two years we are inseparable. Wherever I go he is toddling along beside me. Mum regularly makes the joke that she doesn't know where I begin and he ends; I just roll my eyes at her, im sure if Charlie could do it he would too.  
>A few months after my 15<strong>__**th**__** birthday I had a vision, in the vision im running after him holding his lead and as I watch in horror he darts into the road straight into a path of an oncoming car.**_

"Do you remember?" Effy probes gently"You refused to let him out of your sight for a whole month. You wouldn't go on walks, watched him like a hawk even when he was in your garden, you even refused to wear your favorite top because you were convinced it was what you were wearing in the vision. You both ended up on edge like caged animals"__

"And he ended up escaping the second the door got left open and getting hit just like in the vision. What's your point Effy?" I ask a little harsher than I intended._  
><em>  
>Eff rests her hand on my arm, its so gentle it's like its almost not there. Just like Effy herself.<p>

"My point is, you can't pretend your visions don't mean anything just like you can't lock yourself away from the world in the hope you can avoid them coming true. We are all masters of our own destiny Naoms, your visions are not setting out your future they are just giving you some guidelines on what could be round the corner._ " _

I swear Effy is like some kinda all seeing supreme being, I wonder sometimes how she can be this wise and still let her life be as fucked up as it is.

"You don't half talk crap sometimes Stonem"

I can tell Effy is not at all phased by my reply, but she just give me a look that lets me know she wont push the issue again for now.

"Whatever Campbell. Anyway we are going out tonight, you owe me a number of drinks for all this wisdom I have bestowed upon you. Better get back to work before Steve calls you to his office for a 1on1 to discuss your assests"

She winks at me as she turns and saunters off. "Uncle Keiths pub. 8pm. Don't be late"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_So erm…I feel really bad for the whole puppy thing. Luckily this is just a story and he is totally ok *points to puppy* see? Everybody happy =]  
>Gimme a review..it will make my day? 3 <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Again…

I cannot apologize enough for how long this chapter has taken me. Between illness, work and general problems I have been unable to full get my head into my story, however the focus has been rekindled so im totally going to stick with it.

On the plus side this chapter is much longer than the last two so should hopefully keep you guys going for a while. I promise the next chapter will not take me as long to put up!

I don't own Skins, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories :P )

This chapter is from Naomi's POV again.

Yea I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy =]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

God I hate Effy. I close my eyes as I try to block out the searing pain in my head, this is all her damn fault. I sit up slowly, testing how much control I have over my body compared to my hangover. A small smile graces my lips as I manage to sit up without losing the content of my stomach. Its then that I notice Cook isn't asleep beside me, I run my hand over his side of the bed and it feels cold. Either he got up really early this morning or he never made it into bed, considering how totally out of it I was last night its no surprise I didn't notice earlier.

"_She forgets your name just to annoy, she fucks you like another broken toy, she can't remember if you eyes are brown or green or black and blue. Even if is perfect she'll complain, she always screams out someone else's name…"_

I don't even bother to check the caller ID before I answer my phone.

"I hate you"

"Hello to you too, to what do I owe this charming greeting?"

"Well for one I blame you entirely for this hangover and two I now blame you for making my hangover worse by changing my ringtone to that god awful noise."

"It only plays when I call you, the rest of the time it plays your usual hippy pop crap, and I didn't force you to down those 5 shots just before you left"

"Yeah I guess I have cook to blame for that"

"Speaking of Cook, how if he feeling today?"

I hesitate for a second and contemplate telling Effy the truth, that I have no idea how Cook is because I haven't seen him since last night and I haven't 'really seen him' for the last few months, but I decide against it, its not fair for me to discuss my relationship problems with Effy when I cant even discuss them with Cook.

"Oh you know Cook, he's just Cook…" I answer lamely.

"Naomi is everything ok? You both seemed a little distant last night"

"Effy, everything is fine. Just drop it yea? Anyway did you call me for a reason?"

"I did actually, even thou your fine conversational skills are always a delight"

I roll my eyes at this.

"Me and Freds want you and Cook to come over for dinner later. Panda and Thomas are coming to so we can.."

"Is Panda expecting us to play childish board games?" I cut in quickly.

Panda is a sweet enough girl but pass the parcel and party bags for an 18st birthday party? Even I have my limits.

"I may of told her she could bring one or two.." Effy answers quietly.

"Effy! We are going to spend the entire evening trying to guess movies from terribly drawn sketches and adding little blue and pink people to brightly colored cars!"

"Naomi chill out, I will tell her no games till after we have eaten and then we will just play a few while we decide on a movie. Oh and you never know, you might enjoy adding another pink person to your car. Don't be late. "

She hangs up before I have the chance to respond.

"Im not bloody gay!" I say anyway, knowing that no one can hear it except me and its not like I need to convince myself…is it?

The thought is pushed out of my head by a wave of nausea, I run to the bathroom just in time to re-familiarize myself with yesterday's food and drink intake.

Hangover -1. Naomi – 0.

**N: Hey, did ****Freds ****call you about dinner round his and Effy's tonight? Apparently Panda is bringing board games!**

**C: Yeah**

I'm rather thrown by Cook's blunt one word answer. He is never overly affectionate or conversational in his texts but this just feels…cold. I am torn between being just as blunt back, and asking him what the hell his problem is.

**N: Good. Did you want to meet me at home and we can go together?**

**C: No. I will meet you there.**

**N: Fine.**

3 hours later im still torn over Cook's texts, part of me is so angry that he is being such a twat I want to strangle him, and the other part of me is scared that im losing everything and I don't know how to cling on to it.  
>I check my watch, im 20mins early for dinner and the last thing I want to do is turn up before Cook. At least if he gets there first he can deal with all the questions about why we didn't arrive together and where I am. Serves him right anyway, tosser.<p>

How cliché, a corner shop that's actually on the corner of a road. Effy really does live in a street for old married couples I muse to myself, I wonder if they sell booze? I could certainly do with being a bit out of it tonight to help me deal with Panda's board games, Effy's smirking glances and Cooks obvious attitude problem.

"What the fuck!" I shout as a shape bursts out the shop door and bumps straight into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Tosser! Why don't you watch where.."

I stop mid sentence as I glance up at my 'attacker'. It's a girl probably around my age, she is wearing a hat that's covering most of her head but I can see a strand of flaming red hair curling round her face, part of me want to reach out and touch it but of course I don't. She is staring at me, big brown eyes displaying a mixture of intrigue and fear. As our eyes meet she quickly looks away and begins picking up all the stuff she has dropped.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to…you know" She looks at me again as she gestures to the fact im still sat on the floor.

I reach out my hand and I swear I see her flinch, as if she expects me to hit her.

"Help me up?" It's a question not a demand, my rage from a few minutes ago already subsided. I see her visibly relax as she reaches out and clasps my hand; I practically fall on top of her as she pulls me to my feet, for such a petite girl she is a lot stronger than I would have thought.

We stand in silence for what feels like hours but is probably only seconds; it's strange but its one of the most comfortable silences of my life, I notice the fear has now gone from her eyes and instead she is just looking at me searchingly, almost as if she is reading me like a book.

I suddenly feel uncomfortable under her intense probing gaze and glance down at my feet only to notice that her hand is still gripped in mine.

I look up at her and just like that the spell is broken, the fear is back in her eyes accompanied by something that looks a little like guilt or shame. She quickly releases my hand and im struck by how strange it feels without it.

"I better go, im sorry again for bumping into you, erm bye"

Before I have time to blink she is hurrying off down the road.

"Wait!" I call out, I know nothing about this girl but for some reason I feel like I want to know everything. She doesn't stop or slow down; she just carries on, acting as if she hasn't heard me.

As soon as she has disappeared from my view I snap out of whatever trance she had me in. What the hell was that? Who is she? Why was she acting so strange? Why did she run off so quickly?

I run my fingers through my hair as I try to push all the questions out of my head. Get a grip Campbell, I scold myself. She is so random girl that obviously can't watch where she is going and then freaked out that you were going to hit her when she knocked you on your ass. I chuckle to myself; if she was a guy I probably would have inflicted a little payback with my fists.

As I reach for the shop door handle, something shiny on the ground catches my eye, a single key on a chain attached to a plain Silver Star that's engraved with the letter 'E'. I reach down to pick it up; as soon as my fingers brush the metal I feel a familiar sharp pain inside my head.

"Shit." Is all I manage to say before the vision hits me.

"_**Please just take my money and leave me alone!"  
>"Oh come on now pretty girly we could have some fun you and me"<br>The man begins circling her, staring at her intensely like a predator stalking his prey.  
><strong>__**The girl tries to run but the man is quickly in front of her again.  
><strong>__**"Where you going pretty girl? Your gonna hurt my feelings, keep tryin' to get away like that"  
><strong>__**The girl tries to punch then man, but he leans back, her blow barely grazing the side of his face. He grabs her wrist tightly and the girl gasps in pain.  
><strong>_"_**Woohoo you're a feisty one aint ya? Lucky for you I like 'em feisty. Yes sir me and you are certainly going to have some fun"  
><strong>__**The man grabs the girl and pins her against him, one arm pinning her arms at her sides and the other over her face, fingers clamped tightly across her mouth.  
><strong>__**Her eyes are filled with fear as the man drags her towards a parked van, the contents of her bags scattered all over the path, milk seeping into the grass.**_

Without even giving myself time to process the vision, im running. My head is still splitting and I know there will be blood trickling from my nose as there always is when im struck by a vision whilst awake but I don't care. I recognize the place in my vision; it's the park just around the corner from Effy's place, I have lost count of the number of times I have wandered around there sniffing flowers and touching the grass, when I have been totally out of it.

As I reach the gate to the park I see the girl in the distance and the guy walking in the direction towards her, I say a silent thank you that im not too late.

I give myself a minute to catch my breath; I close my eyes and wipe the blood from my nose. I have no idea what the hell im going to do or why I even had this vision, sure its not unusual for me to get visions from objects that belong to others / they have touched, but it usually only happens with people im close to.

"_Oh come on now pretty girly we could have some fun you and me"_

Im close enough now to make my presence known, but so far neither of them have noticed me. I still have no fucking clue what im going to do.

"_Where you going pretty girl? Your gonna hurt my feelings, keep tryin' to get away like that"_

As soon as the girl makes her fleeting blow and I hear the gasp of pain as the guy grabs her wrist I see red.

"Oi Tosser, I think it's pretty clear she isn't interested so why don't you back off yeah?"

The guy turns to look at me, but keeps a firm grip on the girl's wrist. I can see he is sizing me up, trying to work out if im a potential threat or not, he then looks behind me in the direction of his van.

"Shit" he mumbles, obviously not impressed by the fact im stood between him and his escape route. I avoid making eye contact with the girl; I get the feeling if he works out im not just playing 'good citizen' it will make things worse.

"This doesn't concern you darl' this is between me and my pretty friend here"

I stand up as straight as I can and try my best to look menacing; the guy is only a little taller than me and probably doesn't have much extra in the weight department. I could probably take him if I manage to catch him by surprise, although I would rather not have to fight him if I can help it.

"Well _hun _I saw you walk up to this girl and start unsuccessfully hitting on her, so the fact that you wont leave her alone and your clearly harassing her makes it my business"

He looks at me obviously sizing me up again; he takes a look at my tits and seems to make a decision. The fact that im a girl obviously rules me out as a threat. He begins walking towards me; he is within touching distance when he stops and smirks at me. It takes all my willpower to not take a step back.

"Are you jealous sweetheart? Maybe you want in on the action too eh?"

He leers at me suggestively as he grabs his crotch with his free hand.

For a second im reminded of Cook, except where Cook comes across as a cheeky sexual deviant that you cant help but like, this guy is just a creepy perv im losing patients with.

"No. I'm really not interested. I will tell you was interested thou, the police when I told them a creepy looking guy was harassing some girl in a park and possibly trying to kidnap her"

I hope my line sounded believable because of course I haven't actually called to police even though that would have been a smart plan. I put my hand in my pocket to grab my phone and instead my fingers close around plan B.

"I think your bluffing sweetheart; there is no way you had time to call the police. Cant say your really my type but all this trouble you have gone to, to get my attention I can probably make an exception"

He leans even closer to me, his face is practically touching mine and I can feel his breath on my face. I look over at the girl just to avoid looking the guy directly in the eye and she looks totally lost, she obviously doesn't know how to help and im not sure she even can but im grateful for the fact she hasn't run off and left me with this asshole.

"Oh she more your type eh? Well im sure we can all share"

I look at him defiantly and give him my best cold stare, his smile evaporates under my steely gaze but he makes no attempt to back off. A police siren wails in the distance and the man seems to lose a little of his bravado, obviously not 100% sure I didn't call the police. He looks around quickly, trying to judge where the siren came from. I use his distraction to my advantage and pull the can out of my pocket.

"Hey asshole, Share this."

As soon as his eyes are level with mine, I press down and empty at least half the can of pepper spray directly into his face.

He keels over, hands clawing at his face; I grab hold of his shoulders as leverage and deliver a fast, hard knee to his balls. He falls to the ground howling in pain.

I run past him and grab the girls hand but she seems frozen to the spot, clearly in shock from what has just taken place. I give her hand a little tug and she looks at me, her face unreadable.

"Now would be a really good time to run, I don't really wanna be around when he manages to stand up" I say to her urgently.

My voice seems to break her out of her trance and we both take off running, I have no idea where we are going, but that doesn't seem to matter, we are both just focused on getting as far away from the park as possible.

"We should stop here"

I look round to find the girl has directed me down an alleyway. Clearly this is a stupid place to stop, more likely to get mugged or worse in a bloody alleyway. I lean against the wall beside her to catch my breath.

"Thank you.. I-I cant even…There are no words to…if you hadn't of…" The girl mumbles quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Its fine, you don't need to make a big thing out of it ok?" I answer feeling a little embarrassed.

"How did you…Why did you come after me?" She asks, her eyes meeting mine for the first time since we entered the alleyway.

There is such an openness and warmth in her eyes that my mouth seems to speak before my brain has time to think.

"I had a vision"

…Shit. Why did I tell her that?

"A vision?" she asks her face a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Crap crap crap, think Campbell think! We don't tell people about the visions because they think we are loony remember, this girl may look just a little confused now but if we tell her the whole story she will probably run away like everyone else. My brain continues its rampage as I try to think of something to say to cover my mistake; suddenly I remember the trigger of my vision.

"yea…" I answer slowly "A vision of you locked out of your house, your food going bad because you have lost your house key"

I give her a small smile as I remove the key from my pocket.

"You must have dropped this when we bumped into each other, so being the wonderful person I am I followed you intending to reunite you with it. I can't say I expected to find what I did thou"

Her face goes a little red as I mention the incident and I cant help thinking how cute she looks.

Wait what? Where did that come from?

"Ah yes, a regular knight in shining armor aren't you?" she replies playfully, a small smile on her lips.

It's my turn to now go red now, I roll my eyes as I try to hide my smile.

"So what does the 'E' stand for?"

"The E?"

I point at the key ring she is now twirling between her fingers.

"Oh! It's the first initial of my name"

I wait, expecting her to continue but she doesn't, instead she just smiles at me and continues twirling the key ring.

"You gonna tell me what it stands for or am I expected to guess?"

"I dunno…maybe"

She smiles at me again except this time I swear there is a cheeky glint in her eyes. A flash of electricity runs through my body at the idea that she is flirting with me. Get a hold of yourself Campbell she is probably just a flirty person, besides you probably only like it because its been so long since you have had any attention from cook or any other guy, I scold myself.

I raise my eyebrow and fold my arms, hoping to make it clear that im not going to play her game.

"Fine. Its Emily. Emily Fitch"

Emily. E-m-i-l-y. I let the name roll around my head a few times. I had no idea before what name was before but now I know I can't imagine I ever didn't know. It suits her perfectly; I have a strange urge to say it, just to hear what it would sound like coming from my mouth.

"Im Naomi. Naomi Ca.."

"_She forgets your name just to annoy, she fucks you like another broken toy, she can't remember if you eyes are brown or green or black and blue…_

Shit. I hurriedly grab and answer my phone, trying to ignore Emily's bemused look at hearing my ringtone.

"Hello?"

"You're late Campbell"

"Fuck! Am I? What time is it?"

"Its 8:27, which makes you exactly 27minutes late"

"God Eff im sorry, I'm just round the corner so I will be there asap. Bye"

I hang up before she has the chance to answer or ask me why im late. I look over at Emily and suddenly I feel a bit lost at the idea of not seeing her again.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm meant to be going round my friends for dinner and im already pretty late so I really have to get going"

I grab a pen and paper out of my bag and hurriedly write down my number, I then push the piece of paper into Emily's hand.

"That's just incase…you know, you ever need rescuing again. Bye"

I smile and give her a cheeky wink before I turn and begin walking in the direction of Effys house.

I knock on Effy's door, as I wait for it to open, my mind focuses on my last words to Emily. I wasn't really flirting with her was i? Even if I was its totally harmless right? Im certainly not gay and she probably isn't either so it doesn't mean anything. Its not like..

Effy opens the door and stares at me for a full 30 seconds, her eyes unreadable as I know they are currently reading me.

"Im sorry for being late I got held up"

"mmhmm you are sorry for being late but your not sorry for whatever held you up."

She shoots me one of her knowing smirks and I know im screwed.

"You might want to come up with an excuse for the group, but I expect the real reason at some point"

With that she saunters back inside leaving me to close the door and join her. As I try and force all thoughts of Emily out of my head I know Effy is right, im not sorry for Emily holding me up. Not sorry at all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ok so im thinking next chapter is going to be from Emily's POV. I don't plan to have many and they probably won't be as long, but I think a view into Emily's situation will help the story along.

Please review / criticize etc etc. Anything you would like to happen or wouldn't like to happen just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Again Everyone…

This chapter took a little less time than the last one. Im gonna aim for an update a week and if I update more regularly it's a bonus lol.

I don't own Skins, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories :P )

This chapter is from Emily's POV.

Yea I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy =]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I open the front door as gently as I can, trying my best not to make a sound. All the lights are off but that doesn't necessarily mean no one is home. I walk around checking every room of my little house before settling in the bedroom. I relax a little, but still stay alert; my ears strained and ready to pick up the sound of the front door opening.

"Naomi"

I allow myself to say it out loud just once. It feels so smooth and easy the way it rolls off my tongue, I can't help wondering what it would sound like to say it if I were laughing or shouting, whispering or moaning.  
>I blush a little at the thought of the last one. Get a hold of yourself Emily, you have only just met this girl and will probably never see her again so you really shouldn't be thinking about moaning her bloody name. Besides it's not like even if she was interested you would ever be able to do anything about it.<p>

I put my hands in my pockets and remove my phone, the single key and the piece of paper with Naomi's phone number. For a second I almost do the right thing and tear it up, throwing the pieces out the window or flushing them down the toilet, but I can't bring myself to do it. I run my fingers over the ink of her name.

Surely if I'm careful I can contact her and cover my tracks and not get found out, there would be no harm in it, she saved my life for Christ sake the least I could do is buy her a coffee.

Oh really? And what if you do get found out? What do you think will happen? Wasn't last week enough of a punishment? Do you really need another person that you have to make up lies to? That you have to keep a secret?  
>My brain continues a verbal war with itself. My forced logic fighting against my desire, what I've been made to think I should do versus what I want to do.<p>

"I can do what I want!"

I sigh in frustration and then I freeze; I sit and wait for the fist or shouted abuse that occurs anytime I speak my mind and try to make my own choices. Of course it doesn't happen because I am still home alone. Growing up with an overbearing twin, and then running straight into a controlling relationship has crushed any part of me wanting to stand up or think for myself. But after meeting Naomi and what nearly happened in the park earlier I feel a surreal sense of self power. What's so wrong with me wanting to have another friend? I love Jay Jay but it would be nice to have a female friend too, one that I actually get to pick for myself.

With my mind now made up I quickly type Naomi's number into my phone and open a new message. Ok so I have gotten this far, so now what do I say? Play it cool Emily, you want this girl to like you…as a friend obviously. It takes four attempts before I write something I feel happy about sending.

**E: ****Soooo…Rescued any more damsels in distress yet? Ex**

For at least 15seconds I hesitate putting the 'x' at the end. I put it at the end of all my texts weather im texting my girlfriend, friends or sister so it should be ok right? Its not like it means anything, it's just a good way to end a txt.  
>But should you put it on the end of a text for a girl you have just met and are attracted to even though you shouldn't be? My brain chimes in. Before I give myself time to over think too much I press the send button.<p>

Barely 2minutes pass before my phone beeps, my hands shake a little from excitement and nerves as I read her message.

**N: No, I only perform one heroic action a day, so you got lucky. There is probably a cat still s****tuck up a tree somewhere thou…x**

I can't help but laugh, I love the way the sounds fills up my room, it's been a while since the walls have heard my genuine laughter.

**E: ****Well would a rescued cat offer to buy you a cup of coffee to repay your heroic deed? x**

**N: I don't know…maybe. Either that or bring me a dead mouse. X**

I laugh again. I can imagine she has a very serious look on her face, almost like she is telling a joke without meaning to be funny.

Before I have a chance to respond my phone beeps twice, letting me know I have two new messages, who else could be texting me?

**N: I would prefer to have a cup of coffee with you though…x**

My heart suddenly starts beating faster after reading her text. She wants to see me again. She wants to see me again even after I knocked her on her ass and she had to save me from getting abducted. Fitch Charm wins again; I chuckle to myself before I allow logical thought to take over. Just because she wants to see me again, it doesn't mean she is interested. She is probably straight plus I have a girlfriend, whether I want to or not.  
>I check my watch and decide that even though I would love to text Naomi all night, I had really better wrap this up soon if I want to avoid getting caught.<p>

**E: **** Ok Cool…Well you free tomorrow? Say around 2pm at the Starbucks in the centre of town? x **

A whole 5 minutes passes without a reply from her. 5 minutes is not a long time, but considering how quick her other texts have been it feels like forever. Was I too forward? Maybe it was too much suggesting the day, time and place? Have I managed to scare her off already? My phone beeps and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

**N: Woah, you are certainly organized aren't you Miss Fitch? Tomorrow 2pm Starbucks. I will see you there x**

I'm about to respond when I hear a key being put in the front door. Panic grips my body as my brain whirls around with all the things I need to do. I quickly grab the single key and the piece of paper with Naomi's phone number and feel around under the wardrobe until I find the small hidden ledge. I place the key and the phone number in my secret hiding place. I glance under the wardrobe to make sure the ledge isn't visible; I know it isn't but I still check just to make sure.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs as I delete Naomi's number and our texts from my phone, part of me wants to keep them, the first proper planned contact between us but I know it's too risky. Just as the bedroom door begins to open I remember the other text. Fuck.

"What are you doing?"

I take a deep breath and try to compose myself before answering. Play it cool Emily, don't draw attention to yourself. I glance down at my phone and by some miracle I can see who the other text is from.

"N-Nothing, I just got a text from Katie is all"

"Oh really? What does that slag want now?"

I bite my tongue. Yea ok, Katie may be a bit of a slag, but that doesn't mean I will usually just stand around and do nothing about people bad mouthing her. Except I have learnt the hard way that sticking up for Katie or anyone that Mandy doesn't like, ends up a lot worse for me.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to read…"

Before I can finish my sentence Mandy has swooped over to me and grabbed my phone out of my hand. Thank god I decided to delete the Naomi texts, If Mandy had of seen them…I cant even bare to think about what would of happened.

**Hey Emsy, **

"What is she? Fucking five? Ugh."

Mandy begins to read the message aloud, her mouth pulled into a sneer as she mocks my sisters voice, going out of her way to make it high pitched and purposely over pronouncing a lisp, her voice only returns to normal as she adds her own fucked up commentary on the message.

**Paris** **is super amazing, so many fit boys! Last night I met this hunky footballer named S****è****basti****à****n..**

"Woah. Your slag of a sister actually bothered to find out a guys name did she? He probably isn't even a footballer, more likely works in Le McDonalds and only told her that to get his leg over!"

She laughs wildly at her own joke, as she turns to me I force my lips into a tight smile, her eyes glare at me challengingly, almost as if daring me to speak out. When I don't she turns back to the message.

**I almost wish I didn't have to come back but I know you wouldn't be able to cope without me! See you in a few days. Love ya bitch xxxxxxxx**

Mandy's fingers tighten around my phone, I can tell that my sister's text has pissed her off; I brace myself for the tirade to follow.

"Cant cope without her? Who does that bitch think she is? Why would you need her when you got me? Im the only one you need right? RIGHT?"

Her fingers let go of my phone and instead tighten around my arm, her nails are digging into my skin hard enough to leave indentations, but I know not to make a sound indicating my pain. There are times when she deliberately sets out to hurt me and wants to exert her power but I can tell this isn't one of them. I force myself to look her in the eyes as I let the lies flow from my mouth.

"Your…You're the only one I need"

Her fingers loosen slightly and I see her body relax a little. I don't know if she genuinely believes my words or she wants them to be true so much that she refuses to believe otherwise, either way it makes things simpler for me. I continue on and try to defuse the situation a little more.

"Katie is just jealous of how close we are"

She lets go of my arm and begins gently stroking my face, I search her eyes for a hint of malice or her earlier anger, upon finding none I allow myself a small smile at this seemingly genuine display of affection.

"Im going to go make a cup of tea. You want one babe?"

I'm not at all fazed by her mood switch or the change of discussion, I have learnt to adapt to it. Its not uncommon for us to be in the middle of an argument and her to switch to wanting sex, or her to be inconsolably upset one minute and then switch to happy and laughing the next. Her moods are like a rollercoaster, im just strapped in, unable to see the drops and turns till im going through them, the bar keeping me in to make sure I cant escape.

"Yea that would be nice thank you. I will be down in a minute"

After she has left the room and I can hear her footsteps descending the stairs, I pick up my phone and type a quick message back to Katie.

**Hey Katie, ****S****è****basti****à****n sounds nice, just be careful ok? Can't wait to see you. Love you too. Emily xx**

As I walk into the kitchen I can feel the atmosphere in the air, the mood has shifted again and I can tell it's gone to a place I am not going to like.

"Emily. Why is there no milk?"

Shit.

She begins opening drawers and cupboards, slamming them hard when she hasn't found what she is looking for.

"No eggs, no bread, not even any rice for the chilli YOU'RE supposed to cook tonight"

Double shit.

Where were all those things? Currently spread across a path in the middle of a park. Between nearly getting abducted and running for my life with Naomi I had totally forgotten about the fact I had been carrying shopping. For a second I contemplate telling Mandy the truth, she loves me right? She would understand and just be relieved I am unhurt. Yeah. Right up until I mention Naomi and then her mind goes from worry about my safety to anger about my betrayal. The betrayal she has concocted in her mind, her suspicion is the reason I have no friends except the ones she picks, the reason im not allowed out to any bars or nightclubs without her. If I mention the fact I met a girl while leaving the shop she wouldn't even let me go there on my own.

"Are you acting deaf or just stupid? What the fuck were you doing, because it obviously wasn't going to the shop. Or maybe I should be asking WHO you were doing?"

I don't even see her raise her hand, I just feel the searing pain as it connects with the side of my face. There is so much force behind it and it's so unexpected that I don't have time to brace myself for the blow. I stumble backwards, my back slamming into the doorframe. I collapse to the floor, my hand cradling my cheek as I stare at her in shock.

For a split second she also looks shocked by what she has done, there is a flash of guilt in her eyes and I almost expect her to run over to me apologizing. It quickly disappears back behind her fury. I should know by now that the 'sorrys' and 'it will never happen agains' don't happen till much later….

"Tell me who she is. Now"

She walks over and stands as close as she can, there is an evil glint in her eyes as she looks down at me. She lifts her foot and brings it down slowly onto the fingers of my hand that's resting on the floor. I let out a yelp of pain and she begins moving her foot from side to side, my fingers feel as though they are being crushed and twisted at the same time.

"Who. The Fuck. Is She."

She emphasizes the last word by putting more pressure onto my hand. Tears are streaming down my face, and I know that's exactly what she wants. She wants to exert her control, my pain and fear feeds her power.

"There is no one I promise. I didn't get a chance to go to the shop. I know I said about making chilli but I thought it might be nice instead to get a pizza and.."

Im struck by the thought of how easily I find it to make up and speak my false truths, I can't decide if it's a blessing or a curse.

I swallow hard and force myself to say the next bit of my lie.

"and a Dvd. I thought we could snuggle on the sofa and then have an early night"

I raise my head and look her in the eyes. I hope my eyes are filled with desire and love instead of the fear and repulsion I am currently feeling.

Her foot eases off my hand till it is barely grazing my fingers. So far so good, a little more coaxing and hopefully I will have managed to diffuse the situation without sustaining 'too much' pain.

"You're away tomorrow and maybe tomorrow night…"

"I told you I have to go! Jesus, what's with the clingy guilt trip bullshit?"

Her foot starts to press down again and I quickly remove my hand from my cheek and lightly grasp her ankle to stop her. I force my fingers to travel inside her jeans and up her leg, I then gently stroke the skin in what I hope is a seductive gesture.

"No No baby im not guilt tripping you, I will just miss you so much is all, so I thought we could have a nice night together tonight..and maybe you could do something to help me not miss you too much tomorrow…"

I let the sentence trail off and push the shudder aside at the thought of what I have just suggested and wink at her instead. Before I realize what is happening, she is straddling my lap, her lips on mine and her tongue roughly forcing its way into my mouth, her hands tangle in my hair as she pushes her body against mine. I kiss her back just as vigorously, hating myself for being repulsed by what she has just put me through but at the same time being turned on by what she is doing now.

My hand is throbbing as is my cheek, I need to get some ice on them to try and minimize the bruising and swelling before I see Naomi tomorrow. My stomach drops a little as I think of her, only the second time I will see her and already im probably going to have to lie.

I break the kiss and bring my mouth level with Mandy's ear.

"Why don't you go get the pizza and pick a dvd now so we don't have to interrupt things later?" I whisper before biting gently on her earlobe.

"ok"

She kisses me again before climbing off my lap and heading to the door. She turns and stares at me for a few seconds.

"Why do you make me do that to you?" she asks.

There is a hint of sadness in her voice and she is looking at me with pity in her eyes. My cheek must really look bad if she has decided to mention it. It's obviously going to take more than a bag of ice to fix. I choose to ignore her comment, im too tired to list all the reasons why her beating on me is actually my fault.

"Hurry baby, the sooner you go, the sooner your back. You don't want me to get impatient and start without you do you?"

I trail my fingers of my uninjured hand down my neck and let them disappear just inside the top of my shirt so they are stroking the top of my chest. She watches me for a few more seconds before turning round and hurrying out the door.

The minute the door slams I go and grab two bags of ice out the freezer; I place one on my hand and hold the other to my cheek. I wander to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror.

"1..2…3.."

I whisper slowly. As I get to 3 I remove the ice from my cheek. It's worse than I had hoped, my cheek is bright red and there looks to be a bruise forming just under my eye. With a lot of make up I can probably cover it tomorrow but it will still be visible, I will still need to invent a lie.

I close my eyes and see Naomi's face.

For the 1st time in a long time I wonder how I have let myself become one of those people, that lets the person that claims to love them, use their hands to beat them and then fuck them all in the same night.

Why is it only now that instead of questioning what I have done to make Mandy angry, I am questioning why I am letting her treat me this way?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

So this chapter is much longer than I originally intended, however once I started writing I couldn't stop lol. I ended it here because I wanted to put across the fact that even after just a brief meeting, Naomi is already making Emily re-evaluate her situation.

Please review if you like the story so far, also if you have any suggestions / criticisms. All feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Again Everyone…

I don't own Skins, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories :P )

This chapter is from Naomi's POV.

Yea I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy =]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**13:54**

I check my watch for the 5th time in like the last 30 seconds. Im nervous as hell and I have no bloody idea why. I glance round the corner and still see no sign of Emily, she hasn't arrived yet and I don't want to stand outside Starbucks on my own like a loser.

_Oh yes because hiding round the corner till you see her and then casually walking over like you have just arrived is far cooler, _my brain chimes in helpfully. I take another cigarette out of the pack and quickly light it. Not only have I been constantly checking my watch, I have also been chain smoking, its doing nothing to calm my nerves but at least it's keeping my hands busy.

I don't even know why I agreed to meet her today. Oh wait yes I do, to get back at Cook for being a prick. He spent the whole night at Effy's last night getting drunk and being loud and just generally his 'usual self'…with everyone except me. He barely said two words to me, the few he did speak were awkward and forced, by the time we got home he was so out of it I just left him to pass out on the sofa. He is clearly hiding something; I just have no idea what. I don't know if I have done something to piss him off or there is something wrong that he doesn't feel like he can share with me, but all its doing is frustrating me.

_That's not the only reason you agreed to meet her thou is it?_ My over helpful brain reminds me again. I could try and deny it but I know its right, I want to see her again. Something about her intrigues me, the complicated emotions she provoked in me yesterday. The way her text made me feel after expecting to not hear from her again. There is obviously some sort of connection between us or I wouldn't of had the vision that lead me to the park. Effy was the one who made up my mind for me though. I told her about the situation and the park and the texts, being very careful to not express any emotions or deep thoughts about Emily. All Effy said was "Maybe you should look for the answers to the questions you refusing to let yourself ask" Cryptic as hell and she wouldn't say anymore on the subject but I got the gist. I need to see Emily again or I will spend the rest of my life wondering what it all meant.

I look around the corner again and still see no sign of Emily, could I of missed her go in and she is now sat waiting for me? I check my watch again and only 3 minutes have passed so neither of us are technically late, but if she got there before me? Like really early and has already got sick of waiting? What if she doesn't turn up at all? I run my fingers throu my hair as I try to collect my thoughts, its only bloody coffee with a random girl I have met once; it is not a bloody date so there is no reason for me to be almost freaking out like this. If she doesn't turn up its no big right? I will just find something else to do. I try and ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach at the prospect of her not turning up. I stub my cigarette out on the wall and drop it in the nearby bin, I contemplate lighting another one but decide against it and get a pack of chewing gum out my pocket instead.

"Is there a particular reason you are hiding round the corner from our meeting place?"

"Fuck!"

I almost have a heart attack as I hear the voice behind me. I spin round to see Emily with a very amused look on her face. I can feel my face going red with embarrassment at being caught.

"You swear a lot when your surprised don't you?"

She asks, the cocky smile still perfectly plastered on her face. She is obviously enjoying having the upper hand. I take a moment to compose myself and really look at her before I reply. Her hair is even redder than I remember; I have the exact same urge as I did when I first saw it. I wanna reach out and twirl it between my fingers; it looks as hot as fire, as soft as a feather and smells sweet like strawberries. As im looking at her, she bites her lip, im not sure if it's through nerves or something else but it captivates my attention. I meet her gaze, her eyes are filled with questions but also something like concern. I want to say something, anything, but I can't. My eyes are scanning her entire face, I can't look away, it's like my eyes are taking a picture that's burning itself to the inside of my mind.

"M-My sister did it"

Her words snap me out of my 'Emily Trance'. Her body language has totally changed; her eyes are now fixed on the ground, her hands nervously twisting in front of her. Its then I notice she is wearing gloves despite the fact its mid April. British weather is hardly like the Sahara desert but today is certainly not cold enough to warrant gloves. I have no idea what she is talking about, was I looking at her so intensely that I didn't even realize that she was having a conversation with me?

"Your sister did what?"

Her eyes meet mine and I can see a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"I thought you were looking at my cheek"

It's my turn to give her a confused look; obviously I was looking at her cheek but not for any other reason than its part of her face. My attention was much more focused on her eyes, the intense shade of her hair and the shape of her lips…Obviously I don't tell her that.

"But you obviously hadn't noticed and now I have just brought it up like a total idiot. Well done Emily. Spend 30minutes this morning putting on so much make up you almost look like a drag queen to hide the mark, and then draw attention to it anyway!"

Before I have chance to think about what im doing, I gently place my fingers under her chin and lift her face till she is looking at me. I then tuck her hair behind her ear so I can see the mark on her cheek. It's barely visible under the make-up, however now I know its there my eyes seem to be drawn to it.

I stroke my fingers over her cheek as gently as I can, my finger tips feel like they are touching a live wire, small jolts of electricity dance up my hand.

"**Are you acting deaf or just stupid? What the fuck were you doing, because it obviously wasn't going to the shop…" The rest of the sentence trails off****, I can't see who is speaking, I can only see Emily. The fear in her eyes that turns to pain as the hand connects with the side of her face. I see her stumble back into the door frame and crumple to the floor, tears in her eyes threatening to fall as the vision fades. **

I know it's a vision of an event that's already happened. Aside from the fact Emily is stood in front of me with the evidence on her face, the vision was in black and white. The only clue I usually have to help me distinguish between the past and the future. Unfortunately the pain for me is the same. I take a deep breath and try to ignore the fact my head feels like its splitting open. My fingers are still on Emily's cheek. Part of me is telling me I should move them, turn the fuck around and just run. But the part of my brain that actually controls my limbs seems to not be functioning at the moment.

"What happened?"

"She hit me"

I know its none of my business but I can't help but ask why. Why would her sister hit her with such anger and force? What could Emily have done that was so bad? Emily is looking at me with such sincerity and openness that for a second I want to tell her about the vision. To ask her why not going to the shop could warrant that sort of reaction. I want to tell her everything. She has no walls up and I want to have no walls either.

_What the hell are you thinking? Telling her about the visions is crazy. Telling her everything, letting her get close. She has some kind of spell on you. You have all your walls up for a reason, to protect yourself and avoid getting your heart broken again. If you let people get close, they hurt you and then they leave. That's the way it is._

The voice is the same one that had told me to run a few moments before. I didn't listen to it then but I decide to listen to it now, if I can't even be wall less with Effy or Cook how can I be with Emily? I don't know her. I know nothing about her other than her name and now the fact she has a sister. A sister that seems to beat the crap out of her for no reason.

"Why would your sister hit you?"

Emily takes a step back. My fingers fall from her cheek and I quickly shove my hands into my pockets. The openness and relaxed air has gone again, she is back to avoiding my gaze. There now seems to be massive walls all around her. Im not sure if I have overstepped the mark because we have really only just met or it's not something she is comfortable talking about in general, either way I know I need to fix it.

"Im sorry Emily. It's really none of my business and I shouldn't have asked. I have obviously been spending too much time with Panda.."

My words seem to relax her, her eyes meet mine and she offers me a small smile letting me know its ok. The smile doesn't quiet reach her eyes and she still seems slightly troubled.

"You have a friend that's a Panda?"

"No! Her name is Panda. Well actually its Pandora but she…Wait a minute Miss Fitch, you owe me a coffee. No Caramel Macchiato, no insight into the amazing world of Naomi Campbell"

I turn around and begin walking confidently towards Starbucks. I listen for Emily's footsteps behind me, instead I hear her suddenly burst into laughter. Its one of the most amazing sounds I have ever heard. I turn back to her, im struck by how amazing it is to see her laugh as well as hear it. The way her eyes seem to sparkle, the smile that lights up her whole face. It's possibly the most amazing sight I have ever seen.

"Campbell…Naomi Campbell!..You certainly look different when you're not on the catwalk!"

She begins laughing all over again at her own joke. I have spent my whole life hearing the usual supermodel jokes and have pretty much gotten used to it. I give her a half hearted death glare, I can't be mad at her; I couldn't bear the happiness and laughing to once again be replaced with her sadness.

"You now owe me a coffee and a muffin"

I say as I turn round and start walking again. This time I hear her footsteps hurrying to catch up with me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So he is chanting "shit, twat, nutter" over and over as he hits himself on the head. I do the first thing that pops into my head and lift my top to give him a view of my tits as I know it turns his focus away from being locked on….unfortunately I kinda forgot where we were and the fact that his ranting had caused everyone to stare at us. So yea, that's how I nearly got kicked out of college for flashing to the entire class"

I can't help but laugh as she finishes her story. I can almost picture her doing it as I close my eyes. That would certainly be a vision I would like to get. I blush a little at the thought, I don't really want to see Emily flash do i? Im not gay. NOT. GAY. I am most certainly not interested in what she looks like under her clothes, the feel of her skin, the shape of her…I cough loudly as I try to push the thoughts out of my head.

"You have told me so much about JJ I feel like I almost know him. Sounds like you're going out with a really nice guy"

Smooth Naomi, real smooth. Ok so Emily didn't say JJ was her boyfriend, didn't even hint at it in fact. Who she is going out with is obviously none of my business. Its not like im interested in her, I have Cook and im not interested in girls, neither probably is she and even if she is that doesn't impact how I feel about her in any way.

"Oh god no! Me and JJ? Never going to happen! He did have a crush on me in college but he isn't my type, like really not my type"

_Not her type_..I'm desperate to ask what she means by that, not her type because he doesn't have tits? Or not her type because he is a five foot skinny guy with ginger hair and she only goes for muscled 6 foot guys with shaved heads and tattoos?

"Naomi I.."

"_She forgets your name just to annoy, she fucks you like another broken toy, she can't remember…"_

God damn Effy! I swear she actually has the worst timing in the world. Whatever Emily was about to tell me seems to be gone, hidden behind yet another bemused look about my ring tone. For a minute I consider not answering, but knowing Effy she will just keep ringing and ringing.

I shoot Emily an apologetic look as I answer.

"Effy this.."

"I can see you."

I glance around the coffee shop frantically looking for her. I feel a strange sense of guilt, almost like I have been caught doing something I shouldn't. Which of course is ridiculous, having coffee with Emily is hardly a crime.

"Im not inside Campbell, im outside. You didn't mention that your Emily was Emily Fitch"

For a second im fixated on the fact that Effy just used the words 'your Emily'. It's such a blasé comment, one that shouldn't I shouldn't even question but I can't help thinking about how it sounds. My Emily.

"How do you…"

"I know her twin. The Infamous Katie _'Fucking'_ Fitch"

"Are you two…"

"Friends? God no. You could say we had a mutual interest a few years back; but I haven't seen her for a long time. Emily was always much prettier thou."

I look at Emily and I can't imagine there being another person that looks like her. All the little things I have noticed about her so easily like, when she is genuinely happy her eyes seem to sparkle, when she is nervous or worried she bites her lip, when she is sad I want to comfort her. How could all those little things be reflected on someone else?

Emily pokes her tongue out at me and I roll my eyes at her, i can't help but chuckle at the same time and then return the gesture.

"Hmmm. This certainly is interesting"

For a second I had forgotten Im on the phone to Effy, my attention once again solely focused on Emily. I feel a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be thinking all these things, feeling the way she is making me feel. What the hell is going on with me?

"Ok stay where you are I will come and meet you"

Its rash and its cowardly and stupid, but right now I need to get away from Emily. There are so many thoughts swirling round my head. Im torn between emotions, I want to be as close to her as possible and as far away at the same time. This is all too much. When its too much Naomi Campbell bails. Its just what I do. So why do I hate myself so much for doing it to her?

"Campbell what are you talking about?"

"No No it's ok Eff, You need me so I want to be there."

"You're making a stupid mistake."

"Yeah….I know. Bye"

I hang up the phone and instantly regret what I have done when I see the look on Emily's face. She seems to be dealing with as many different emotions as me.

"Im really sorry, Effy and her boyfriend have had a fight and I.."

"You don't need to explain it to me, you're a good person, of course your going to be there when your friend needs you. "

I feel like I have been punched in the stomach. I lied to Emily and she instantly believed me. Instead of being pissed at me for bailing on her she is praising me for a lie she doesn't know I have told.

"Hey, don't look so sad, by my calculations I bought you a coffee and a muffin. You only bought me a coffee so therefore you owe me. You're now obliged to see me again"

There is a cheeky grin on her face as she speaks and I can't help but return her smile. The confused emotions and thoughts I encounter when im around her are much easier to deal with then the pain in my chest at the thought of not seeing her again.

"I would like that Ems"

A strange looks passes across her face at my words. Before I have chance to analyze it, it's gone.

I stand up and grab my stuff from the table; Emily begins doing the same and then walks towards me. She is so close to me I can smell the strawberries from her hair, a perfume I don't recognize, and something else, something that's just 'Emily'. I hope the combination of smells stay with me forever. She leans towards me and envelopes me in a hug. As if on auto-pilot my arms circle around her and hold her close. My whole body is on sensory overload, the feel of her body against mine, they way she seems to fit perfectly, the fact she is a bit shorter than me so my cheek ends up brushing against her hair. It's just as soft as I thought it would be. My eyes close involuntarily as I allow myself get lost in the moment, I wish that instead of visions I could freeze time, I would freeze this moment forever.

As quick as the hug starts, it stops. Emily steps back, further than needed so we are not even in touching distance. As much as it confuses me, I know it's probably for the best. If she was close enough for me to touch her, I might not be able to stop myself.

"I-I…I will give you a text yea? Bye Nai"

She turns and hurries towards the door. As I see her disappear round the corner, it feels like every emotion I am capable of feeling hits me at the same time. I leave the coffee shop in a sort of trance, no idea where im going or why, my mind is so overrun with everything Emily, there isn't room for anything else. Do I feel happy or am I sad? Is this how it feels to be completely lost? Or is this how it feels when you have found whatever it is you didn't know you were searching for?

I feel a slender pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and a head rest on my shoulder. I instantly know its Effy, it comforts me but it doesn't seem to 'fit', not the way it did with Emily. I wonder if she has somehow changed the shape of me, if anyone else will ever fit with me so perfectly.

Im not aware we have been walking until Effy gently pushes me to the ground. We are in a small park, away from the children and fussing mothers, shielded from view by a few trees.

"You want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. I can't even begin to think how to form the words to explain everything I am feeling and thinking. I don't even know if I want to, if I say the words out loud it makes them somehow more real. Effy reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of Vodka, she opens it and takes a swig before passing it to me. I take 3 large gulps, ignoring the pain as the liquid burns its way down my throat. I pass the bottle back and lean my head against Effy's shoulder as she puts her arm around me.

Neither of us say anything as silent tears begin rolling from my eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

So this is another pretty long chapter. Hopefully you guys are left wanting to read more and not groaning at how much you have to read! :P

2 Little side notes:

1. I have no idea what a 'Caramel Macchiato' is I just picked the most obscure sounding thing on the Starbucks menu lol. I don't even drink Coffee!

2. Naomi's current ringtone is "She Wants It (Just Not From You)" – By Lesbian Bed Death.  
>I meant to mention that in Chapter 3 but I forgot! Incase any of you wanted to check it out.<p>

Please review if you like the story so far, also if you have any suggestions / criticisms. All feedback is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Again Everyone…

I don't own Skins, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories :P )

This chapter is from Emily's POV.

Yea I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy =]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I roll over and stare at the form of the sleeping girl beside me. She shifts a little and her hair falls away from her neck. I can see various red marks around the size of two pound coins covering a large portion of her skin. Hickie, love bite, slag tag, so many different words to describe the evidence of her infidelity. A year ago I would have been hurt beyond words to find out she had cheated on me, six months ago I would have been angry that she could treat me like that, and now? Now I just accept it as inevitability. Mandy can do what she wants, go out and sleep with as many different girls as she can find, get totally out of control and im expected to pick up the pieces and look after her if needed. Me on the other hand? I so much as make eye contact with another girl that Mandy see's as a threat or smile at the wrong time and I will be punished with harsh words or marks of distain upon my own skin. I can't even imagine what she would do to me if she knew that for the last week my head has been filled with nothing but thoughts of a certain blonde girl, if she knew that every opportunity I have had, I have texted Naomi.

Mandy's phone begins silently vibrating on the table by her side of the bed. I glance at the clock. 6:35am. I wish I could be shocked at her getting a call at this time of the morning. Except that girls calling at strange hours are another thing that has just become part of our routine. I close my eyes and pretend to still be asleep as Mandy wakes up and reaches for her phone.

"Emily…you awake?"

I keep quiet as she whispers to me, trying my hardest to keep my breathing even, my body still. Apparently satisfied that im not awake she answers the phone.

"Hey you…Of course I don't mind you calling me so early…erm im whispering coz I got a mate staying and I don't want to wake her up…..No no she is sleeping on the floor, I don't want anyone in my bed except you baby….This weekend? That's kinda short notice….No No of course there isn't anything else I would rather be doing….Well how about I get up now, pack some stuff, sort a few things out and make my way to yours as soon as possible?...Cant wait to see you either sexy…bye"

I feel like I might throw up. My insides are twisting, the hateful emotions wanting to burst from me. Knowing what she gets up to when im not around and seeing the after affects on her body, is nothing compared to hearing her make plans to meet another girl. Hearing the lies that pour so easily from her mouth. A friend, a fucking friend sleeping on the floor, is that what I am when she lies? Of course im only her girlfriend when it suits her. This is only 'our' house when we are both here.  
><em>I don't want anyone in my bed except you baby. <em>Has she ever had anyone in our bed when I haven't been here? The question slices through my heart like a knife. It takes ever ounce of self restraint I have to stay pretending to be asleep as Mandy moves beside me.

She slips out of bed and begins skulking around our room. I hear various drawers open so I can only imagine she is packing some stuff for wherever she is going with her mystery girl. I can't understand why she is making such a big effort not to wake me, in a few hours she will have to tell me she is going away anyway. Maybe she is biding her time to make up the perfect lie she knows I won't believe anyway, yet we still play the game. She still makes up a lie and I still pretend to believe it, sweet, ever faithful Emily, waiting patiently at home for her girlfriend to return.

The door to our bedroom shuts gently and a few minutes later I hear her stepping under the shower. Washing away all trace of me I can only assume. For a minute I consider getting up too, throwing on some clothes and just leaving the house. How would that be? If when she comes back im not there? Except that I have nowhere I can go.

Sure, JJ would let me in but he would just be all awkward about it, wanting to ask 20 questions about what's going on and being on edge that Mandy will show up, he is pretty terrified of her and with good reason. She belittles him, makes fun of him and even on a few occasions threatened him. It makes me sick that my closest friend is treated so awfully by my girlfriend and I can't find the courage to do anything about it.

Now Katie is back from Paris I could always go to her place. But she would probably be worse than JJ for asking questions, plus she hates Mandy's guts. It's not because Mandy is a girl, Katie is over the whole 'my twin is gay' thing. She isn't exactly waving rainbow flags but she has accepted its just part of who I am. No, she hates Mandy because of how she has seen Mandy treat me; truth is though she doesn't even know the half of it. I guess its lucky for Mandy that Katie is so self obsessed, she often doesn't notice the bruises hidden by make-up or a slight limp when I walk. So many times I have wanted to tell Katie the truth, but I feel too ashamed. Ashamed that I can be the sister of Katie 'Fucking' Fitch, who lets no-one stand in her way or hold her back and yet I allow myself to be so weak, to be a punch bag.

The only other people I have regularly contact with are all Mandy's friends. So of course I couldn't go to them. The second I turned up on one of their doorsteps they would straight away be on the phone to her. Besides I don't see or speak to them unless Mandy is around, then im constantly having to watch what I do and say to make sure I don't 'show her up'.

I realize the possible silver lining on the clouds of my current stormy situation. If Mandy is away, then I can arrange to spend time with Naomi. It has been a week since I saw her; however I can picture her perfectly each time I close my eyes. The intense blue of her eyes, the way her pale blonde hair perfectly frames her flawless face, the sound of her voice. It's not just that though, yeah I am attracted to her, insanely so, but its something so much deeper. The way it felt when I hugged her, it felt like…everything.

I'm a romantic and even I though that sounded lame, I think to myself. There are no words that can describe how she makes me feel. In truth I only saw her again to give a silent Fuck you to Mandy, to prove I wasn't just 'Push over' Emily Fitch, but as soon as I saw her stood around that corner waiting for me, my whole focus, my whole reason became nothing except her.

I stay in bed another 2hours just to piss Mandy off. I know she would never leave without telling me she is going away. I mean how awkward would that be? About to get down and dirty with a girl and your girlfriend calls you wondering where you are? She did try her best to 'accidentally' wake me by using the hair dryer and making heaps of noise, when that didn't work she even started kissing my neck and sliding her hands under my pajama's, obviously thinking she could put me in a good mood before she springs on me that she is going to be away all weekend, and 'get herself some' in the process. The feel of her fingers made my skin crawl, I wanted to push her away, scream at her to never touch me again. Instead I just kept my eyes closed. Eventually after I rolled over a few times and didn't wake up she gave up.

I have spent the last 10 minutes leisurely drinking a cup of coffee as Mandy fusses around me. She is obviously desperate to leave, but doesn't seem to have decided yet how to tell me. I decide to make it easier for her, after all the quicker she goes the quicker I can text Naomi and see if she is free to meet me.

"You alright babe, you seem tense?"

My words seem to startle her; she has obviously been lost in her head of lies. I smile at her sweetly, trying my best to also look concerned.

"I got some bad news; while you were asleep I got a call from Holly. You remember Holly right?"

"Oh yes, of course. Everything ok?"

Do I know a girl called Holly? Do I hell. Even though this girl doesn't exist, I play along anyway. If I said no it would just drag this whole charade out longer and I would get some shit about 'not being interested' in Mandy's friends.

"Well she hurt her ankle yesterday and can barely walk, so I said I would go up today and help her do some shopping and sort out a few bits. Her boyfriend is away in Iraq at the moment so she is all alone."

I almost laugh at the ridiculousness of her story and the fact that she has tried her best to make it hard for me to refuse. Poor injured girl all alone, boyfriend away fighting for his country, best friend needed to pick up the pieces. I bite my tongue to stop myself questioning or picking holes in her story. I want to see Naomi; I don't want to do that with a split lip or swollen figures.

"Oh babe you are so kind and caring to consider your friend like that. Of course you should go. Right now if you need to and don't hurry back, you make sure she is 100% ok before you come home."

For a second I think I have gone too over the top. The look she is giving me is a mixture of relief and suspicion. She is desperate to leave but she doesn't want me to want her to leave. A message on her phone seems to make up her mind. Probably from her mystery girl I think to myself.

"Ok well I'm gonna go now then. Don't worry if you can't get hold of me, I will call you when I can"

Obvious Mandy code for 'don't call me I will call you, when im not busy with some girls legs wrapped around my head' I assume with disgust.

I walk over to her and kiss her lightly on the lips. Even that tiny gesture turns my stomach and I step back quickly to avoid her deepening the kiss.

"Bye Babe"

"Yeah…..Bye Emily…Love you"

"Love you too"

My lips say the words, as my head calls me a liar. I do love her, don't i? I thought I knew what love was, how love felt, but how can I when, how Naomi makes me feel is so much more intense? How can I love someone yet be unable to stop thinking about someone else?

I walk Mandy to the door and wave as she disappears down the road. I'm desperate to text Naomi but I force myself to wait, just incase Mandy comes back for something she has forgotten or changes her mind about going away. Plus the fact it's barely 9am.

I manage to occupy myself with TV for half an hour before I cave and grab my phone. I use the logic that the earlier I text her, the more chance I have that she hasn't yet made plans.

**E: Hey Naoms, I think it's about time I called in your debt. Due to interest added, you now owe me lunch. ;) x**

**N: Jesus Em it's just gone 9:30 in the morning! How can you even be thinking about lunch? X**

**E: Well if you would rather buy me breakfast?... :P x**

**N: Why don't we just meet in the middle and call in brunch? ;) x**

I can't stop the massive grin that spreads over my face, at her text. I'm flirting with Naomi and she is flirting back! _Play it cool Emily, you don't want to scare her off._ Helpful advice from my brain for once. I decide to let her play the lead on arranging this date…ok not a date a meeting between friends? _Friends that seem to flirt with each other while one of the friends thinks about what the other looks like naked_. I blush a little, it's not something I have thoughts about, it's something I can't stop thinking about.

**E: Brunch sounds good. Where and when? X**

**N: Say 11am outside Starbucks? I know a great little café just round the corner x**

**E: Sounds good. You actually going to be there this time? Or will I find you 'hiding' round the corner again? ;) x**

**N: haha Miss Fitch. Don't make me regret arranging to see you again ;) x**

No chance, I think to myself. I'm about to run upstairs and start getting ready when I hear the door bell. For a second im terrified that its Mandy, that she has forgotten her key or her car has broken down or just something awful to spoil my plans.

"Bitch open the door! I need to talk to you about something!"

Not Mandy. Worse. Katie. I reluctantly walk towards the door. Hopefully I can get rid of her without too much hassle. Nothing is keeping me from Naomi today.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Im late, im so fucking late it's ridiculous. I did send Naomi a text but she hasn't replied and knowing my luck she hasn't got it and has left, or she did get it but has still left.

"Bloody Katie" I mumble to myself as I half run half walk towards Starbucks. No sign of Naomi outside but I decide to have a look in the window just incase she has gone to get herself a coffee while she is waiting for me.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice makes me jump in fright and almost explode with happiness at the same time. I take a moment to compose myself before turning to face her.

"It's rude to sneak up on people you know"

"Oh really? So that means it was rude when you did it last week but that didn't stop you did it?"

Damn. She has got me there. I can tell from the smug grin she is wearing that she obviously thinks she has won, I would love to kiss that grin from her lips…I mean wipe. Wipe that grin off her face. Focus Emily, Christ.

"Think you're so smart don't you Campbell? Well now its brunch and an ice-cream in the park after"

Naomi laughs and my lips curve into a smile automatically. Her happy energy is infectious, I can't help thinking that even if I was feeling at my very lowest, a laugh or smile from her would instantly cheer me up. She stops laughing and raises one of her eyebrow at me.

"Do you solve every problem with your stomach?"

"Maybe, can you tell?"

I wink at her cheekily before stretching my arms above my head and leaning back slightly to push my chest out. I may be able to eat for England, but thanks to a fast metabolism and a father that owns a gym, I have a body even most actresses would die for. I'm thankful I took Katie's advice to wear my low-ish cut vest top, from the way Naomi's eyes are hungrily taking in my now slightly exposed stomach and tits I obviously made the right choice. How could I ever think this girl was not gay? I chuckle to myself. I allow her a few more seconds of perving before I fake cough loudly.

"Is that a yes or a no then?"

My voice seems to snap her out of her trance as she looks away guiltily and maybe even a little confused. She seems to be trying to find something, anything else to look at and is failing miserably. She eventually takes a deep breath and her eyes meet mine.

"N-No..you can't tell"

"Good"

I poke my tongue out her then stand behind her and give her a little push.

"Come on lead the way. I skipped breakfast for this you know"

"Oh dear, well we better get you some food quick then hadn't we?"

"Yes or I might end up eating you"

Fuck. If she notices my accidental, terrible lesbian sex reference she doesn't say anything. Eat her, really Emily? I scold myself. That's hardly playing it cool. If imagining her naked wasn't bad enough, now your imagining doing sexual things to her and wondering how she tastes…

"Emily, stop staring at my ass and walk beside me would you? I feel like some bloody tour guide or something"

I breathe a quiet sigh of relief and then take one cheeky glance at her ass before hurrying to catch up with her.

We stop outside a little café, the outside walls are painted lime green and the sign above the door is a bright sunshine yellow.

"Surf and Turf?"

I ask Naomi as we walk through the door. The décor inside is even more crazy. Strange paintings decorate every wall, the floor a mix-match of colored tiles and every table has a different table cloth. It's the strangest and most amazing place I have ever seen.

"My mate Panda and her fella Thomas own the place. The name is…erm just a joke of sorts from when we were all at college."

I can tell Naomi hasn't told me the full story. From the way her eyes lit up it's obviously a good one. I will have to try and work on getting her to tell me it later.

"Look about Panda, she is sort of…"

"Whizzer! Naomi is here! And she has bought a friend! Hi! I'm Pandora but most of my friends call me Panda. You can be my friend and call me Panda too if you like! This is mine and Thomo's café. He is the guy in the kitchen, super dreamy and he can cook too. Isn't the place just flippin' amazing? Thomo let me pick the colors and stuff. He said it really reflect the inner me, I have no idea what he mean's but isn't it just mega?"

I stare at her with my mouth wide open. I have no idea how she managed to say all that without seeming to even take a breath. There was so much information all in one go that im still struggling to process it. I look at Naomi for help, but she is just giving me an amused look, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"I…Erm…Yes. The place is really cool Pandora. Sorry Panda, my name is Emily"

"Thanks! I super like your name, when me and Thomo have babies I might call one Emily, or maybe Sunshine. So how do you and Naomi know each other? It's bonkers that Naomi has other friends! Most people don't like her coz she can be pretty ra-ra bitchy but not to us. Oh! Do you also know Cookie? You didn't make monkey with him did you? Because that could make things whammer awkward…"

"Panda. Shouldn't you be going to get menus? Also I think that couple over there wants to pay their bill."

"Thanks Eff! I can be so flippin' useless sometimes"

I watch Panda hurry off, im still trying to catch my brain up with everything she said. Most of it has totally baffled me, make monkey with a cookie? I'm sure half of what that girl said was her own made up language. I suddenly feel like im being watched and look up to see an intense pair of blue eyes staring at me. They are the same striking blue as Naomi's except these eyes feel like they are looking into me rather than at me, and they share none of the warmth or openness. A memory comes to me, this must be the 'Effy' that Naomi left our last meeting to go and see.

"Hi, your Effy right? I'm.."

"Emily, I know. We have met before"

"Have we? Sorry I don't remember.."

"Well I guess _we _haven't met. Katie and I are….Old friends"

"I'm nothing like Katie"

I say the words a little harsher than I intended. I hate being compared to Katie. We may look almost identical but that's where the similarities stop. Too many people assume that by knowing Katie they automatically know me. Even so I decide to apologize for my tone; I don't want to leave a negative impression on Naomi's friends. I look at Effy expecting her to be offended; instead she is smirking at me and giving me that intense look again. I feel a bit like I am on display, her eyes taking in every part of me, both inside and out. I look at Naomi for some kind of help but she isn't looking at me, she is giving Effy a puzzled look.

"Hmmm I can see that."

"Effy.."

Naomi cuts in for the first time. Her tone seems to be a sort of warning. Effy looks over at her and for a minute they seem to communicate silently.

"Pandora has probably forgotten all about the menus. I will just go tell Thomas two teas and two big breakfast's yea?"

"Just coffee and toast for me"

I look over at Naomi in mock horror.

"Just toast? But this is brunch! That's breakfast AND lunch! Toast barely even covers breakfast!"

A massive smile graces Naomi's lips. I love that I can make her smile without even meaning too.

"Tell you what Miss Fitch. There is no way I can eat all of one of Thomas's mighty breakfasts, as you seem to have a bottomless stomach you eat whatever I cant manage. Deal?"

"Deal"

I reply as I return her smile.

"Interesting"

For a minute I had forgotten that Effy was stood with us. Everything had seemed to disappear from my view except Naomi. Effy is looking between me and Naomi, A small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Very interesting indeed".

With that she wanders off towards the café kitchen. I want to ask Naomi what Effy meant by what she said, but as soon as I meet her gaze all thoughts of Effy leaves my mind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

That's it. End of story. Hope you all enjoyed it, Thank you and Goodnight.

I joke I joke! There is more to come I promise. The next chapter will carry on from this one except be in Naomi's POV. I hadn't planned to end it at this point however this chapter is already very long, and if I leave it here you guys will hopefully be left wanting more!

Please review if you like the story so far, also if you have any suggestions / criticisms. All feedback is appreciated! Plus it makes me smile, like A LOT. =]


End file.
